Yaoi and Métal !
by Amimi-Hippi
Summary: Vraiment Dark ! (Violence psychologique, viole, SM... âmes sensibles et homophobes passé votre chemin) Quand Fantasio devient sadique et que Bob en subit les conséquences depuis 2 ans, ou comment détruire l'image du puissant Dovahkiin ! Tout ça, avec un poile de romance et tellement de Drama ! Si vous êtes assez courageux ou complètement fou, suivez-moi pour lire la bande-annonce!
**Disclamer :** Bob Lennon, Fanta et tous les autres youtubeurs qui vont être utilisés dans cette fanfiction s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes et je les remercie pour leur travails de fou pour nous fournir du contenu de qualité sur youtube.

-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-

 **En avant première et seulement pour vous, la bande-annonce de la fiction la plus improbable sortis tout droit des flammes de l'enfer (et de la folie avérée de l'auteur) :**

 _ **Yaoi and Métal !**_

 **Du sang,**

« Goûte à goûte un liquide couleur carmin coulait le long de ses jambes dénudées. La douleur continuait d'affluer en continue dans le dos meurtris de l'homme enchaîné au mur. Il n'avait pour seul vêtement qu'un haut en résille déchiré et bien trop fin pour contenir sa chaleur corporelle. Si son bourreau ne venait pas le chercher d'ici quelques heures, alors cet être brisé ne reverrait peut-être plus la lumière du jour, au vus de ses blessures trop profondes pour sa survie.

Cependant il avait beau être presque entièrement détruit, l'homme dévasté avait encore de l'espoir même enchaîné dans le noir lugubre de cette cave.»

 **Des larmes,**

« Un homme se doit de ne jamais faillir. Un homme ce doit d'être fort. Un homme ne pleur pas. Il se le répétait inlassablement. Malgré tous ses efforts pour maintenir ses yeux secs, une larme cristalline parvint à passer la barrière de ses paupières. Cette seule goûte d'eau salée qui roulait sur sa joue le représentait bien en cet instant. La solitude, le chagrin, la culpabilité et le regret continuaient de le tourmenter chaque jour. Aujourd'hui fut simplement la fois de trop.

Laissant libre court à sa faiblesse juste une seule fois, il libéra les sœurs de la larme. Ainsi elle ne serait plus seule, pas comme lui, prisonnier de son silence. Cet homme redevenait un enfant l'espace de quelques minutes, les émotions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison. »

 **Du sexe,**

« Je pourrais avoir une tequila s'il vous plais ?

-Humm... De là où je viens gamin, on ne sert que du sperme.

-... Laissez la bouteille ! »

 **Du drama,**

« - Non, non, non, non ! Ne me clam's pas dans les bras ! Aller... tien bon, bordel ! »

Complètement paniqué, Seb tenta bien que mal de _le_ garder en vie et conscient. Il fallait stopper à tout prix l'hémorragie pour qu' _il_ survive. Alors il continuait de _lui_ dire de ne pas mourir, de ne pas le laisser pour avoir _son_ attention et continuait de presser la plaie en attendant les secours. Malencontreusement dans son débit incessant de parole, Seb _lui_ dit de tenir au moins pour lui parce qu'il _l_ 'aimait. »

 **Des phrases cultes,**

« Bonsoir ! Je suis Bob Lennon. HA HA !

-Je t'avais dit de ne plus faire ça à l'interphone !

-Heuuu... Désolé ?

-Non Lennon, tu restes dehors !»

 **Du yaoi,**

« La première fois qu'il l'avait vu descendre du wagon, son cœur c'était emballé comme jamais. Un coup de foudre ? Ça en avait tout l'aire même si ce fut également la première fois qu'il tombait sous le charme d'un autre homme. Que fera-t-il de ces nouveaux sentiments ? Même lui l'ignorait. »

 **Et du Métal !**

« Et Doviculus Empereur du Mal, j'connais ta faiblesse c'est le Métal !

Ta plus aucune chance, de t'en sortir. Aller approches-toi, j'vais en finir.

On est pt'être qu'des hommes ! Et pas des Dieux !

Mais au moins on est... Des Métalleux !

Des Métalleux ! Des Métalleux ! Des Métalleux ! Des Métalleux !

Des Métalleux ! Des Métalleux ! Des Métalleux ! Des Métalleux !

DES METALLEUX ! »

 **Bientôt sur vos écrans d'ordinateurs, tablettes ou autres,** _ **Yaoi and Métal !**_

« BUUURIAAAA ! »

 **Rendez-vous un samedi sur trois pour un nouveau chapitre !** (quand il y aura une bonne dizaine de chapitres d'écrits, pas avant ! Je suis trop sujette au syndrome de la page blanche.)

-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-*o°-

Si Bob et Fanta ne veulent pas que je continue de publier cette fiction, je comprendrais et respecterais leur souhait parce qu'ils vont s'en prendre plein la gueule durant cette fiction. Et oui, je vais bien casser des mythes et pas qu'avec eux d'ailleurs *w*. Entre un Lennon dépressif et violenté par un Fanta complètement dérangé du ciboulot, ça va envoyer du Dark. Il n'est pas exclut que cette fiction finisse par une mort tragique. Je ne sais pas encore.

Sur ce, pleins de bisous mouillés.

*~ Amimi-Hippi ~*


End file.
